The Diary of Hermione
by xPrincessxAlakayxLionessx
Summary: Ron x Hermione stuff. After Hermione eventually dies of certain death, Ron visits her grave, and has trouble facing the fact that she's gone, and wants to find his place in her life. Songfic, based off a Breaking Benjamin song.


The faded fog was in the air, roaming around the grounds as mist. Ron remembered when he first met Hermione, when they and Harry went to school together, and they encountered on adventures and conquered evil. In his hand, his fingers encircled a rose, in which he carried, as he then was about to approach her grave.

_If I had to _

_I would put myself right beside you _

_So let me ask _

_Would you like that? Would you like that? _

The memories were invading and controlling Ron's mind, although it seemed as if life wasn't going to be the same without her, his beloved Hermione. He then kneeled before her grave which her headstone was, among the graveyard that remained in silence. He didn't know if she was the reason of the feeling that he couldn't shake away from his pain. He then whispered upon her grave, "Did you like that?" His fingers fingered around the rose as he stared upon the grave in which she lied beneath in.

_And I don't mind_

_If you say this love is the last time_

_So now I'll ask_

_Did you like that? Did you like that? _

_No!_

His heart was broken from the inside, and the memories continue to take over in control of him. His mind wandering back in time was then putting himself in the way, as his wandering eyes stared at her grave, and the writing carved in that written out her name and the beginning of her life, as well as the ending of it. Ron had no idea how difficult life could be without her. He had difficulties figuring if she was still placed in his life.

_Something's getting in the way _

_Something's just about to break _

_I will try to find my place _

_In the Diary of Jane _

_So tell me how it should be _

His thoughts were growing overpowering over him, sickening him ill, as he then collapsed to the ground, and sobbed before the grave.

_Try to find out _

_What makes you tick _

_As I lie down _

_Sore and sick _

_Do you like that? Do you like that? _

He then stared up, as the mist vanished away, and the fresh green of the grass was revealed. He still felt an illness to his stomach, for something still wasn't right, but the fresh scent of grass, and the golden sun beaming above gave him a sudden comfort. As the tears dripped from his cheeks, his eyes dry, he then smiled a little.

_There's a fine line _

_Between love and hate _

_And I don't mind _

_Just let me say that _

_I like that, I like that _

He then got back to his feet, and came across a book that was lying opened, that was lying upon the top of her headstone. His eyes took a glance at it, as he approached closely to it, reading the lines written out, which turned out to be Hermione's handwriting. A tear slipped from his eye, as he scanned everything that she had written from her past, for he had not known that she had ever kept a diary for herself, though she was interested in literature and schoolwork, which was one of her favorite hobbies.

_Something's getting in the way _

_Something's just about to break _

_I will try to find my place _

_In the Diary of Jane _

_As I burn another page _

_As I look the other way _

_I still try to find my place _

_In the Diary of Jane _

_So tell me how it should be _

He didn't know how he should continue to crawl if he left soon, though he desperately wanted her to return from the dead, he knew that it would never come true. He knew if he copped with her death furthermore, he wouldn't recognize himself anymore, for his entire mind would be focused on was his love, his friend and love.

_Desperate, I will crawl _

_Waiting for so long _

_No love, there's no love _

_Die for anyone _

_What have I become? _

He then smiled weakly, and then placed the rose in the middle of her diary, although he was still on the verge of breaking, he still wanted to find the answers for the relationship that used to be between him and his Hermione from what seemed so long ago, although it was only the beginning. The diary remained in its possession in good condition in front of him, its presence haunting him.

_Something's getting in the way _

_Something's just about to break _

_I will try to find my place _

_In the Diary of Jane _

_As I burn another page _

_As I look the other way _

_I still try to find my place _

_In the Diary of Jane_

He then stumbled away from the grave, turning his head over his shoulder, to stare a distance away from Hermione's grave. The pages of the book would never change, but he still hoped to eventually find his place among in which was based off the love they had when Hermione was fully alive and well.


End file.
